A proxy may be connected between different computing devices and operates on behalf of one or more of the computing devices. The proxy monitors messages exchanged between the computing devices and operates according to a current system state associated with the messages exchanged between the computing devices. Events may prevent the proxy from monitoring the messages exchanged between the computing devices and cause the proxy to lose track of the current state that exists between the computing devices. The proxy may delay operations or operate sub-optimally until a current state between the computing devices is re-determined.